1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display service in a network based on a plurality of network devices, and more particularly, to a display service method for displaying a screen image of a network device on another network device, a network device capable of performing the method, and a storage medium storing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network devices are devices having at least a display function and may include consumer electronic (CE) devices such as camcorders, digital televisions (DTVs), desktop computers, and display devices. Thus, a network device can be defined as a network display device. In addition, a network device can be a device having an additional function capable of storing and reproducing at least one of music content files, still image content files, moving picture content files, and composite content files in which music content and image content are mixed.
According to the prior art, in order to perform a display service for displaying a screen image of a network device on at least one different network device in a network including at least two network devices (or a plurality of network devices), an application program for displaying the screen image must be installed in the different network device.
For example, if it is assumed that one network device is a personal computer (PC) and another network device is a display device placed in a meeting room, in order to view a document edited on the PC using PowerPoint on the display device, an application program for displaying the document edited using PowerPoint must be installed in the display device.
To solve this problem, a technique of displaying a screen image that is being displayed on a PC on another display device by introducing a thin-client concept has been disclosed. However, according to this technique, a desired screen image can be displayed on the display device only if a user directly performs real-time control using a keyboard or mouse connected to the PC.
In addition, according to the conventional display service, it is impossible to transmit the same screen image to a plurality of display devices at the same time, and it is impossible to transmit a currently displayed screen image for a desired duration by specifying a predetermined time or only a screen image of a specific program.